Strangers
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. Rude x Reno. -YAOI-


Strangers

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: If a guy rolls up behind you and offers himself to you, what do you do? -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Woo hoo, more Rude and Reno. Don't worry, a new 8/11 fic should be up soon. I'm about halfway through with it. In Rude's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

The day had been long and stressful, but I had enough energy to go to the club and tease the guys. People were always attracted to my body, and I knew I could get anybody I wanted in the place into my bed. So I two-stepped to the beat and smirked a little at the groupies fawning over me a few feet away. They'd stare at me and giggle and say something to one of their friends and giggle some more. I hope and prayed that they wouldn't come over and hit on me. I was in no way attracted to groupies, especially if they were female.

I looked over again and they were staring at me with wide eyes. For a split second I wondered what they were staring at, but then I felt it.

Or rather, felt _him_.

Hard hips rolled into my ass and hot breath ghosted along my neck.

"I love your body, big boy," he said softly in my ear. "Can I play with it?"

I could feel a bulge beginning to form in the front of my pants, and I knew he had one too. With the way his groin was rolling into me it was like he was trying to imprint the front of his jeans into my ass.

"Knock yourself out," I replied.

Then the DJ played a slower song, and our hips followed the beat. The guy's hands glued themselves to my waist and his hips slowed to a sensual grind. I couldn't even say I hated the feeling; I loved the hot friction between us.

"You have a nice pair of hips," I said to him.

"So do you,"the stranger whispered and nibbled on my ear. "I'd love to see 'em when you fuck..."

Normally the idea wouldn't have tempted me, but this guy... there was something about him (most likely his sex appeal) that made me want him too.

"And I'd love to take care of this for you," a pale hand grabbed my groin and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Then let's blow this place," I smirked.

When I finally saw the rest of him, I was glad I had accepted his offer. He had long red hair and a lithe muscled body, wrapped in tight dark jeans with a white tank top and silver Chuck Taylors. His eyes were gorgeous as well.

"Lead the way, handsome," he winked at me.

* * *

My fingers twitched as I kissed him deeply, memorizing every part of his mouth with my tongue. His fast hands had me naked in a matter of seconds and I quickly did the same. I pushed him down on the bed and gradually made my way south. I sampled his neck before moving down to his nipples, grazing them with my teeth and torturing them with my tongue. Breathy moans left his delicious lips and unfocused eyes never left mine. I sucked on the other for a moment and then licked downward to his erection.

"God, your mouth... it's so fuckin' good, baby," he whispered and licked his lips.

"Tell me more," I grinned devilishly and deep-throated him.

"I'm really wantin' you in me right about now, yo," the redhead moaned around the fingers in his mouth and pushed three of them inside of his ass. "Put those hips to work, yeah?"

I bit my lip at the erotic sight. My cock was starting to become just as impatient as he was. I watched those fingers work while I continued to lick his length and stroke my own. Then he took his fingers out and rolled over so he was on his knees.

"_Fuck me_," he purred.

I gulped and rubbed the tip of my cock against his entrance. To my surprise, the guy pushed himself back on me completely with a gasp.

"Damn you're tight," I started rolling my hips into him, just like he did to me earlier. Again, the sweet friction we created nearly drove me mad, but I loved every goddamn second of it. His hands clenched the sheets and he moaned under his breath.

"Harder, babe, deeper, _shit_ give me more!" the redhead moved his hips perfectly with mine.

"You're so good, _it's_ so fucking good_,_" I yanked him back by his hair and bit his neck. "Scream for me, and cum for me..."

I fucked him hard and jerked him off at the same time. His body got chills and a beautiful scream left his lips as he climaxed for me. The sight was intoxicating; white hot ribbons erupted from the head of his cock like lava from a volcano.

"Mind returnin' the favor, big boy?" he turned a little so he could lick my lower lip. "Give me every drop you got..."

I returned the favor ten-fold with a low groan, cumming like it was my first time again. The sexy redhead ground his hips against me with a sated purr.

"Mmm, that's it... damn that was amazing..."

"Likewise," I nibbled on his ear. "Anybody ever tell you how enticing you are?"

"I do get that a lot, yo. Anybody ever tell _you_ that?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"Nah, I think you're the first."

"Hm, that makes me feel special, baby... what's your name?"

"Rude, and you?"

"Reno... and don't you ever forget it, big boy."

"Not in a million years."

* * *

Something quick before I go to school :) 'Til next time!

--

SB


End file.
